wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video)
Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles is a 2014 update to the 2010 video of the same name. It is a compilation featuring some of The Wiggles' best songs from every generation. Song List #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car - 2006 #Do the Propeller! from Taking Off! - 2013 #Monkey Man from The Wiggles Go Bananas! - 2009 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star from Pumpkin Face - 2013 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! from Furry Tales - 2013 #Getting Strong! from Getting Strong! - 2007 #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay - 2002 #The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Everybody, I Have a Question from Go Santa Go! - 2013 #Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #The Shimmie Shake! from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1999 #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series - 2013 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - 2007 #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Murray Had A Turtle from Pop Go The Wiggles! - 2007 #Michael Finnegan from Apples & Bananas - 2014 #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! - 1998/1999 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party - 2008 #Simon Says from Taking Off! - 2013 #Do the Owl from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #Play Your Guitar with Murray from Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #I've Got My Glasses On! from Taking Off! - 2013 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn from Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 #Rockin' Santa! from Santa's Rockin'! - 2004 #Here Come The Chicken from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #Say the Dance, Do the Dance from Furry Tales - 2013 Bonus Songs from 1993 #Here Comes A Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle * Sam Moran as Sam Wiggle * Greg Page as Greg Wiggle * Special Guest Performers: John Fogerty, Paul Hester, Steve Irwin, Kylie Minogue, Jamie Redfern, Leo Sayer * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Brian Stone * Choreography: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Editor: Aaron Hill * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Brian Stone * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Audio Post Production: Braeden Lynden * Sound Recordist: Alex Keller * Camera Assistant: Aaron Hill * Wardrobe/Props: Kate Bullen, Caterina Mete * Special Guest Musicians: James Burton, Paul Hester * Music Mixed By: Alex Keller * Music Mastered By: Don Bartley * Filmed, Recorded and Post Produced at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Thanks to all the cast, crew, vocalists and musicians who have performed on the music clips over the years! Galleries Promo Photo Gallery HotPotatoes!-TheBestofTheWiggles-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Simon and The Other Wiggles dressing up in style Henryin2008.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheOtherWigglesandChrisMartin.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Chris Chard TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheRockFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Rock Family TheWigglesandKylieMinogue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue TheWigglyGroupatDreamworld(2013).jpg|The Wiggly Group at Dreamworld HammersmithApollo.jpg|Hammersmith Apollo TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHydeParkConcert.jpg|Australia Day concert at Hyde Park TheOtherWigglesin2006.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Catholatic Australia University CaptainandAnthonyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Great Wall of China TheWiggles'CelebrationProgramme.jpg|The Wiggles in 2012 TheWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Wiggles in England TheONLYwigglestome.jpg|The Wiggles' final bow on December 23 2012 TheWigglesinTheirLastShow.jpg|The Wiggles in their last show on December 23 2012 TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-HydeParkConcert.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" MadisonSquareGarden.jpg|Madison Square Garden AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2013 WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Safari Cast and Crew TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day (2013) Paul,AnthonyandJohnTravolta.jpg|Paul, Anthony and John Travolta Up,Down,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" Up,Down,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" DothePropeller!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" DVD Gallery HotPotatoes!(2013)-DVDCover.jpg|DVD cover WP_20151029_040.jpg|Disc HotPotatoes!(2013)-USCover.jpg|US cover HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013)-FullCover.jpg|US full cover 20170707_201802.jpg|Inside cover 20170707_203137.jpg|Disc HotPotatoes!(2013)-UnreleasedUSCover.jpg|Prototype US cover HotPotatoes!-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles2014booklet.png|Insert booklet File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles2014bookletbackcover.png|Booklet back cover DVD Menu Gallery 852BFBC0-E3DD-45DD-B200-1F95ADC3B8E2.png|Warning Screen 9777333A-C6A2-43DB-8D6C-4B0D7DFE18AA.png|Rated G Screen HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-2013DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu (background music: Hot Potato) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-2013SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (background music: Everybody, I Have a Question) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-2013SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (background music: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-2013SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (background music: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-2013SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu page 4 (background music: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-2013SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (background music: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword 1997 version) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013)-BonusClipMenu.jpg|Bonus Clip menu (background music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-2013SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (background music: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) Release Dates *'Australia/New Zealand': January 2, 2014 (ABC Video/Roadshow) *'North America': June 10, 2014 (NCircle) Trivia *Fruit Salad, Wiggly Party, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, The Zeezap Song, To Have A Tea Party, Dr. Knickerbocker, Over in the Meadow, and Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail, all of which appeared in the 2010 version, are removed and replaced by new songs featuring the current generation of Wiggles. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is also replaced with a newer version from a 2013 video. *New prologues were filmed featuring the current generation for various songs. Like the 2010 version, Do the Owl's original prologue appears, making it the only one to feature an original Wiggle (Jeff) and to feature a guest (the late Steve Irwin). *This is to date the only current generation video to feature multiple instrumental songs throughout the entire end credits, and the first Wiggles video in general since since The Wiggles' Big Birthday!. Previously, Celebration began its credits with one short instrumental before switching to a normal song, and later in 2017, Wiggle Around Australia and Nursery Rhymes (DVD version) did the same. Goofs *The Australian DVD once again lists the bonus clips from 1993 as being from 1991. The 2014 US DVD from NCircle marks the only release of either version to get the year correct on the cover, though the menu (as it is the same as the Australian version) retains the mistake. *The opening credits show clips of Wake Up Lachy! and Henry's Dance, though neither appears in the video. *Like the original, some song title cards aren't properly covered up by the new ones. While Hot Potato was fixed, Quack Quack's song title is even more visible than in the 2010 version, and the original song titles for The Monkey Dance, Go Santa Go, and Move Your Arms Like Henry can also briefly be seen. *Once again, I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! is credited as being from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, despite it being the version from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book and her 2nd TV Series. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Blooper Videos Category:2014 Category:2014 DVDs Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes